godrafandomcom-20200214-history
Known Bugs
Obviously, Godra Region is far from complete. There are many, many bugs that still need fixing, and we need your help! The more bugs we find and fix, the better final product we will have and the more enjoyable the game will be! Crash-Inducing Bugs Please Edit this page here for any bugs that cause the game to crash. Please post screenshots with location and error message. Entering the game using the action button from the title screen. Presing enter on the title screen causes this error to occur. I have entered the game previously. 'West Godra' After crossing the White River and talking to Ash, I get this error message after talking to him: Blacking out to Ray causes him to say that you won while you're in the Pokemon Center; I couldn't move after that and had to restart. Also, I'm getting the Ash error message as well, and I downloaded version 1.6, too. 'East Godra' The game crashes in Paret City's Gym right before the battle with Avila, the Gym Leader, preventing the player from battling her and proceeding with the game. Concerns/Non-Fatal Bugs Please Edit this page here for any bugs that do not cause a fatal error in the game. Please post screenshots of location of the bug. Fletchinder and Talonflame's ability is Flame Body instead of Big Pecks. The hidden ability of the whole evolution line is Gale Wings. If a Pokemon is being switched out and is killed by another using pursuit before it can successfully switch, the game asks a second time which Pokemon the user would like to switch in to. This causes the original switch choice to be sent out, and then the second choice to be sent out immediately afterward. (Can cause intimidate to trigger twice) 'East Godra' Route 14 cave requires 3 days of mining. However, after doing it once, you can't do it again. It tells you you can only mine once a day, no matter how much time has passed. Azela cave has a cave entrance lvl1ftw.JPG|11/22/14: The Cedar gym leader wont fight back in battle. Good job Eevee! :D West Godra Annoyances/Glitches 'West Godra' A dragon tail switched into a static pokemon, and then static applied afterward, even though it wasn't hit. There is no way to access the top left corner of the map in the Egg Habitat in Nettle town. East Godra There Are two places to get the Old Rod. One is sold for 500 Poke on Route 19 and the other is given for winning a battle with a Fisherman on Route 18. You will see the bridge man after won over him if you're standing in a certain spot. He sort of appear and disappear when you're moving. Cedar gym leader wont fight back with Scyther and Scizor in battle. Route 21 Bug Catcher Herb's Butterfree will not fight back. Route 18 Gentleman Martin's Growlithe will sometimes not attack back. Paret City Gym Leader Avila won't fight back with Pidgeotto, Noctowl or Fearow. The attack REST doesn't do anything in v18. Fixed Bugs *You can walk on the wall in the Abyss War Party Hideout next to the stairs *You can walk on tables in the War Party HQ both as seen and on the scientist's table. *The Game Corner does not have any coins to find on the ground D: *The guy blocking the access from Abyss to Route 4 and from Route 4 to Abyss seems rather redundant. After beating Omoth Cty Gym and first Rival battle you can get to Route 4 by walking up Route 5 and then through Nettle Town. Why block Access to Abyss and leave the player startled over where to continue and in the need of running ALL the way back up Route 4, through Route 5, down Route 2, through Omoth, along Route 3 and half through Abyss to arrive 2 tiles away from his possition on Route 4 beforehand... *When you talk to the guy on Route 5, that want's a potion from you and click "cancel", then save, the guy is gone after reloading. *Not a coding bug, but at the College Stacy said our room was on the very left but it wasn't actually our room. Our room was on the very right. *When I try to dive just below Cloudvale Beach, I end up off the map: *when trying to take the final exam battle for the university, the professor takes one step and freezes, which freezes the whole game since you cannot walk. *After following the guy who stole your Green Card into the Shadowfell Game Corner, if you talk to him while standing above him (see Screenshot), the game freezes after he finished talking and is supposed to rush of (he doesn't)(he usually rushes through the square the player is occupying) *When I try to use the elevator in Ebony Spire after talking with Professor Weiss after beating the Elite Four: *In Omoth city Mart, after playing "Ty.pe Quiz" PokeGear twice in a row, game crashes with error message: Script 'PokemonPokegear' line 169: NoMethodError occurred. undefined method 'pbStartScreen' for 2:Fixnum *In the University: Inside a loop, you can not leave. *When trying to trade a Rattata for a Poochyena in Omath I get this error message and the game crashes and I have to start over from my last save. *When entering a battle in the safari zone, the game displays an error message, then crashes. (present in 1.7; been fixed in 1.8) *Attempting to purchase anything from the game corner prize selection will crash the game immediately. *Talonflame's evolutionary line has Huge Power instead of Gale Wings as their hidden ability. - Confirmed stats are consistant with bulbapedia data * Seems as though the Sleep status condition works the same way as freezing does (lasting an infinite amount of turns but with a chance to thaw (or in this case, wake up) every turn). Sleep doesn't work that way in the actual games. * Steel still resists Ghost and Dark moves. Generation VI removed these resistances. Category:Game_Development